We have to talk
by ciliega
Summary: Voici une scène qui a lieu pendant la convalescence de Kate. Comme l'on a pas eu le loisir de la voir, voici comment je l'ai imaginée. Enjoy !


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ca date un peu mais j'ai pas mal d'OS plus ou moins terminés qui trainent sur mon ordi et je me suis dit après tout pourquoi pas les poster !_

Ils avaient dîné en silence. Kate semblait ailleurs en ce moment et il n'osait pas l'interroger. Cette femme l'intimidait. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se confie à lui spontanément mais il n'arrivait pas à établir ce lien avec elle. Elle se renfermait si vite !

Il débarassa la table, cherchant un moyen d'aborder le sujet sans la brusquer. Après tout elle n'était sortie de l'hôpital que depuis quelques semaines.

Mais ce fut elle qui parla en premier, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

« Josh ..

Le ton de sa voix lui fit suspendre son geste. Il reposa l'assiette qu'il tenait dans les mains et se tourna vers Kate.

« Il faut qu'on parle ».acheva-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Le chirurgien cardiaque frémit, ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux n'était pas de bon augure. D'ailleurs, dans une relation le « il faut qu'on parle » ne l'était jamais. Il resta silencieux, atendant qu'elle commence.

Elle évita son regard, se triturant les mains quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas très bien par quel bout commencer. Elle avait pris cette décision depuis longtemps, mais lâchement elle avait juste attendu une occasion pour la concrétiser.

« Ecoute je.. je ne sais pas très bien comment l'exprimer mais depuis..depuis ce qui m'est arrivé je ne suis plus la même. J'ai changé Josh, cette balle m'a presque tuée mais surtout elle a tué quelque chose en moi. D'abord la mort de ma mère puis ça.

Il acquiesça en silence ne sachant quoi dire et surtout appréhendant la suite.

« J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'engager, je veux dire depuis la mort de ma mère, j'évitais au maximum les attaches pour ne pas avoir à souffrir, à revivre ça encore une fois.

Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui et son coeur se remplit d'amour pour cette femme. Il fit un pas vers elle.

-Je n'irai nulle part Kate, je suis là pour toi et je le resterai. Je ne partirai plus.

Elle eut un petit sourire,touchée par ses paroles.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

-Je changerai Kate. Pour toi, pour nous

-Ca ne marchera pas Josh.

Elle assenait ces mots d'un ton plus autoritaire. Il prit peur.

- Kate je veux être avec toi, si tu savais à quel point j'en ai pris conscience quand tu étais entre la vie et la mort.

-Non Josh, partir soigner des gens, c'est ton métier, c'est ce que tu es.. Comme moi je suis flic.

-Non Kate on est avant tout ce que l'on choisit d'être. Et je suis avant tout un homme amoureux d'une femme. Toi. Et ça ça passe avant le reste.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête.

Il serra les dents, encaissant le coup.

-Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tant que je n'ai pas résolu le meurtre de ma mère, je ne peux pas avancer tu comprends.

-Tu ne pourras pas retrouver ta mère Kate.

-Non mais en arrêtant son meutrier, je pourrai être en paix avec moi même, me retrouver et vaincre cette peur..

-Quelle peur?

-Celle de perdre encore les gens que j'aime.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes Kate ?

Elle mit du temps à répondre, trop de temps.. Il grimaça.

« Je vois..

-Josh je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi, que ça aurait pu marcher..

-J'aime l'usage du conditionnel conclut-il amer.

-Ecoute ce n'est juste pas le bon moment, le bon...

-La bonne personne c'est ça ?

-Tu serais la bonne personne pour moi.

-Arrête Kate, si je l'étais nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette conversation. L'amour ce n'est pas être bien pour quelqu'un..

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

-Je suis désolée.

Josh fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi rompre maintenant ? Je veux dire, on pourrait en reparler quand tu seras rétablie et quand..Peut-être que..

-Non Josh ce n'est pas une question d'être rétablie ou non.

-Je vois... tu me sors toute une explication sur le pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'engager dans une relation, mais je te parle de toi et moi.. N'occulte pas la vraie raison, la vraie raison ce n'est pas ta mère ou cette balle ni même le fait que je parte en mission au bout du monde ! C'est simplement que tu ne m'aimes pas..

Ou alors.. pensa-t-il soudain

-Ne réagis pas comme ça répliqua Kate. J'ai vécu des choses et...

-Pourquoi maintenant ? répéta-t-il en l'interrompant.

-Je te l'ai dit. Après ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses.

-Mais ce n'est pas nouveau tout ça, tu aurais très bien pu rompre avant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c' était avoir une discussion courte et ne pas le faire souffrir et voilà que ça tournait au vinaigre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Quelque chose est arrivé?

-Je me suis pris une balle Josh !

-Il est arrivé autre chose ! Forcèment ! Avant, vivre avec un homme que tu n'aimais pas ne te posait aucun problème! Répliqua-t-il rageur.

Kate ferma les yeux. Elle revit le visage de Castle, penché sur le sien : « Je t'aime Kate ».

Josh la regarda et sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il commençait à la connaître.

« Est ce que c'est Castle ? »

Kate fut parcourue d'un frisson et elle rouvrit les yeux d'un battement de cils.

Josh prit son regard en plein coeur.

«Quoi ?

-Est ce que c'est Castle la raison de tout ceci ?

-Mais qu'est ce que Castle a à voir la dedans ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire Kate.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua détachant chaque mot.

« Est ce que Castle a une quelconque influence sur ce que tu m'annonces aujourd'hui ?

-Mais non! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des semaines.

-Encore une chose dont j'ignore la raison ! Je ne suis pas idiot Kate ! s'enerva-t-il alors réponds à ma question ! »

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il eut soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais ces révélations et la douleur qu'elles provoquaient l'en empêchèrent..

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Elle n'avait pas été honnête ni avec elle-même ni avec lui. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Même si pour cela elle devait le faire souffrir..

Elle vit ses poings se serrer et son regard se durcir. Il lui en voulait... terriblement...

« Je me suis toujours efforcé de penser que votre partenariat était.. sans danger.. Qu'il n'aurait aucune influence sur nous, que vous étiez juste.. collègues..

Il se tut un instant continuant d'arpenter la pièce évitant de poser son regard sur Kate.

« Mais quand on passe ses journées ensemble, qu'on frôle de près la mort ensemble on n'est pas de simples collègues.. Et lui.. il t'aime.. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir... J'aurais du me rendre compte que toi aussi tu...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« J'aurais du.. je sais pas..être là plutôt que de le laisser l'être pour toi..

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Josh..

-Je sais. . Quoi que je fasse, il sera toujours Castle hein ? Ton.. partenaire.. dit-il, amer.

Celui dont tu te plains sans arrêt mais vers lequel tu te tournes toujours en premier n'est ce pas ? Celui qui trouve une nouvelle piste dans le dossier de ta mère et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, tandis qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Moi aussi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi !

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kate et par ce regard elle ressentit toute la frustration et la douleur qui l'étreignaient.

« Mais au final, je ne serai jamais lui. » conclut-il impuissant.

Se sentant plus coupable que jamais, elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Josh.. ce n'est pas pour me « mettre » avec Castle que je romps avec toi.. J'essaie juste d'être honnête. Et de ne blesser personne.

-Il est trop tard pour ça Kate. Nous sommes 3 à avoir été blessés.. »

Kate se mordit la lèvre ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Et je en sais pas pourquoi tu n'es plus en contact avec Castle. Mais aussi forte que tu sois Kate, tu sors d'un grand traumatisme et tu ne dois pas être seule face à ça. Arrête de te protéger des autres et laisse les TE protéger.. Si je ne peux plus assumer ce rôle, lui le fera.. Ou n'importe qui d'autre mais Kate ne t'enferme pas s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête :Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Josh attrapa son manteau sur la chaise, parcourut la pièce des yeux et s'approcha de Kate. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Au revoir Kate.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Le derniere baiser qu'ils partageaient..

« Prends soin de toi .

-Toi aussi ».

Elle ferma la porte, s'appuya contre celle-ci et se prit la tête de la main.

Ca y est elle l'avait fait.

Elle ne s'en sentait pourtant pas soulagée. Du vide... Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait depuis la mort de Montgmomery.

Demain, elle partirait pour quelque semaines dans la maison secondaire de son père. Elle avait comme le besoin urgent de fuir, de se terrer. Elle voulait se donner le temps de guérir de ses blessures. Après alors, elle reviendrait affronter sa vie.


End file.
